Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translation machine system for displaying an original input sentence and the corresponding translated sentence (i.e., the result of the translation of this original sentence) on the CRT display and then proceeds with a communication-type translation process between the operator and the translation system. More particularly, the translation machine system provides a function for splitting a sentence into multiple sentences at a designated position and of connecting multiple sentences into one sentence.
Conventional translation machine systems translate the entire original input sentence. However, these systems are not provided with the function to translate only a desired portion of the original input sentence. Consequently, any of these prior systems has the disadvantages described below.
(1) A set amount of time is required to fully translate a lengthy original input sentence. Results are not generated until the machine has completed the entire translation. PA1 (2) If there is any error, or any phrase that cannot easily be translated by the machine in part of the original input sentence, the machine cannot generate the translation of the entire original input sentence. PA1 (3) If only part of the original input sentence is to be translated, the operator is obliged to input the required portion again as an independent translation.